Once upon a Tardis
by Maywen
Summary: Une défaillance spacio-temporelle conduit Eleven et Amy à Storybrooke et les voici lancés dans des enquêtes étonnantes!


Titre: Once upon a tardis

Genre: humour/enquête

Rating: tout public

Résumé: Après une défaillance technique, le Tardis se retrouve à Storybrooke.

Note de l'auteur: Alors, voilà un crossover qui ne doit pas être très fréquent (bonne blague ^^) mais j'assume totalement. C'ets parti d'un défi sur le forum shivers et donc, nous voilà dans un cross entre Once Upon A Time saison 1 et Doctor Who avec les premières saisons de Eleven et Amy Pond.

Ceci est un prologue et sera suivi de quelques chapitres sur des enquêtes du docteur à Storybrooke.

Excellente lecture!

* * *

Emma Swan courrait dans la forêt qui entourait la ville de Storybrooke. Depuis son arrivée, rien n'allait plus dans sa vie. C'était presque surréaliste qu'Henri ait pu la retrouver. Mais c'était déjà moins surréaliste que ça.

Une cabine de police. Là. En plein milieu de… nulle part. Entre les arbres. Juste… posée. Là.

Estomaquée, elle avança un peu.

Elle entendait des voix.

Un homme et une femme.

Qui semblaient entrer et sortir en échangeant des paroles incompréhensibles à propos d'un atterrissage raté, de Tardis et de daleks. Et d'espaces-temps loufoques.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oh ! » S'écria l'homme en souriant largement. « Mademoiselle, vous tombez à pic !

- D'accord. » Emma était totalement déconcertée par cette cabine de police posée au milieu d'un bois. « Excusez-moi, mais, c'est tellement rare de voir des nouvelles têtes ici… Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

- Dans cette boîte bien sûr ! » Fit alors l'homme en s'appuyant contre la boîte bleue. La rouquine qui l'accompagnait éclata d'un rire forcé.

- Il plaisante, notre camionnette est… vers le nord. A quelques kilomètres. Comme nous faisons des… photos, avec cette cabine téléphonique dans des lieux inhabituels. C'est un projet de… photographie.

- Génial. » Fit alors Emma.

Le seul à avoir dit la vérité, c'était cet homme. Et ça ne la rassurait pas qu'il affirme avoir voyagé dans une cabine de police.

- Et vous comptez rester ici ? Je veux dire, vous repartez tout de suite vers d'autres… projets ou vous comptez loger ici ?

- Au moins cette nuit, juste le temps de… finir les photos. Et au fait, moi c'est Amy. Amy Pond. » Fit la rouquine qui devait avoir l'âge d'Emma.

- Emma Swan.

- Oh c'est drôle. Pond. Swan. » Devant le regard dubitatif des jeunes femmes, il se racla la gorge. « Je suis le docteur.

- Docteur ?

- Oui. C'est son surnom. Le docteur. Il est un peu… excentrique. » Fit Amy.

- Nous sommes à dix minutes de la ville. Vous voulez…

- On vous suit !

La route fut ponctuée d'une série de question réponse sur le climat de la ville et sur les éléments étranges qui pouvaient s'y passer. Emma répondit avec le peu qu'elle connaissait mais ne parla pas du fait que son fils, abandonné à la naissance était revenu la chercher pour qu'elle le protège de sa mère adoptive. Parce qu'il croyait que le village entier venait du monde des contes de fées et que sa mère Régina était la vilaine reine.

Elle les accompagna jusqu'à l'auberge où elle les présenta à Ruby et sa grand-mère.

- Bad wolf ! Incroyable !

- Pardon ? » Fit alors la jeune Ruby.

- C'est fou ! Vous ressemblez à vous méprendre à une ancienne amie qui se faisait nommer Bad Wolf. Incroyable. Etonnant !

- On va aller se reposer. Merci.

Amy tira le docteur dans les étages. Il avait des explications à lui fournir.

Elle s'était assise sur son lit, feuilletant une brochure de la ville.

- Donc, on répare le Tardis et on repart demain.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Bad Wolf est ici, sa mère-grand aussi. J'ai cru apercevoir une fée. Et une…

- Hey ! Une minute. Vous êtes en train de m'inventer quoi là ? C'était une bête faille temporelle causée par les daleks !

- En fait, je crains que ce soit plus compliqué. Amy… Nous avons retrouvé le petit chaperon rouge. Et probablement tous les êtres que tu connais dans les contes de fées.

- Bonne blague.

- Amy. Non. C'est tout à fait réel. Tes contes sont en fait inspirés d'un monde de la galaxie Pudding. Très charmante si on oublie tous les méchants qui font toujours leurs trucs de méchants.

- Effectivement, ça explique tout.

Amy avait envie de le secouer comme un prunier en hurlant que ce n'était pas possible. Que ses contes n'avaient pas atterri en l'an 2000 au milieu du Maine, le bled paumé par excellence.

- Amy, il y a des perturbations fortes ici, et le fait de retrouver des amis ici et qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas… Il va falloir enquêter.

- Pas de pyramide aujourd'hui ?

- Non.

- Donc on va devoir chanter des trucs idiots à tout va ?

- Comment ça ?

- Comme dans les Disney ! Les films animés.

- Oh oui ! Comme 'Il en faut peu pour être heureux !'

- Oui, mais j'espère que votre mère-grand ne chante pas en faisant le ménage, c'est totalement sexiste et misogyne !

- Pond, je t'adore !

- Et pourquoi ils sont ici alors ? » Amy s'était radoucie et la curiosité prenait le pas sur son regret de pyramide.

- Ça, c'est notre nouvelle quête ! Nous allons sauver les contes de fées !


End file.
